


the way they are

by geniewish



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (chants) brats! brats! brats!, ...and hyungwon is a journalist, Attempt at Humor, Chae Hyungwon-centric, Collars, D/s undertones, Fingering, Genderqueer Character, Multi, Pet Play, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Threesome, enby minhyuk, episodic narration, fluff and pwp with sprinkles of... thought?, in summary of smut, read a/n for more, the only thing changkyun fucks is gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewish/pseuds/geniewish
Summary: a dogboy and a catboy come together to make hyungwon's life a living hell.(this is not a pun, not at all)
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	the way they are

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly wrote this bc this stuff is the easiest for me to write and i was Begging myself to write Something so this was birthed
> 
> warning tho  
> \- established relationships and boundaries etc  
> \- episodic narration so there's a few different short instances of smuts so: collars, petplay, plugs, leashes, coming in pants, strap-on, thigh highs n panties etc, fingering, jeez noise kink ?, vibrators, biting kink, slight bondage, come eating, ball gags, one mention of slightly undernegotiated kink uhhhh i think thats it but mind that everything is really short so theres barely any detail regarding most of it  
> \- theres a few instances of change of pronoun for kyun  
> \- there's fluff!!!!!!!
> 
> hope u enjoy!!

There is something curiously cruel in the way Changkyun buckles the collar around his neck and goes on about his business like usual.

Sometimes his business is doing uni work at the table, sometimes his business is playing video games, sometimes his business is writing softwares for those games because he’s a programmer, you see, sometimes his business is lazing around on the couch in nothing but his catboy boxers and cat ears and stretching his bum up in the air to show off his fluffy black tail. 

You know, normal things. 

And then when Hyungwon really needs to take a break after writing overdue articles for five hours straight, Changkyun inconspicuously snuggles into his thighs and continues playing games on his phone, and every time Hyungwon gives up and tentatively strokes the back of his head, he flinches and grunts, sometimes he would even _hiss_ and _hmph_ because, can’t you see I’m busy? Go take your dog for a walk, or something.

So, obviously, Hyungwon does exactly that and takes his dog for a walk, or something.

This something is the peculiarly pretty way Minhyuk climbs on the bed and positions themself right in front of the mirror so they can see exactly how the tiny plug with a short and impossibly fluffy ball of tail fits between their butt cheeks, and then they get dressed and smile at Hyungwon like, oh, hey, didn’t see you there, I wanted to go grab us coffee, wanna go with me? And Hyungwon is left staring at their retreating figure with nothing but pure puzzlement on his face. How do they even walk with that? More so, how do they even walk _distance_ with that?

And then in the coffee shop Minhyuk looks at him with bright twinkling eyes after having ordered strawberry frap with extra whipped cream and syrup on top and sneaks their big sneaky hand in his back pocket and leaves it to nestle there. Because, where else if not in public would Minhyuk ever show the initiative to touch his butt out of nowhere and continue staring at him like they are the happiest little thing in the entire world. 

They both take their coffees and non-coffees home, and at home Changkyun is blasting music and talking loudly on the phone with his buddy Jooheon, who, by the sounds of it, isn’t in a very conventional position to talk, and when he receives his mango iced tea he carelessly slams it on the coffee table and spills a little over Hyungwon’s work notes.

Minhyuk settles into a bean bag in the corner and takes their Switch, spreads their legs for convenience and barks out lyrics whenever they seem familiar. Hyungwon’s boss is calling, how’s the article? Hyungwon turns off the music and receives multitudes of growls in the direction of his person, and then he escapes to the balcony to talk to the man in peace and quiet.

Well, more like just quiet. There’s never any peace in this household. 

Because there is something astoundingly arousing in the way Minhyuk and Changkyun make a scene when he comes home from work. Growls and profanities reach his ear when he opens the front door, aren’t you a little bitch? You were being a little bitch, weren’t you, begging me to fill your tight little pussy? Happy now, you slut? And Hyungwon immediately wants to cower and cry because, where does Minhyuk even get that from and how do they say such crude words in such a soft little voice? 

And when Hyungwon drops his bag by the shoe rack, surely enough the two are on the floor, not even on the carpet by the couch, fucking like rabbits with rabies. Oh, if only they were rabbits. Hyungwon misses Hoseok. He was a good bunny boy. 

But instead there is Minhyuk with a strap-on and Changkyun crying on the floor, and Hyungwon all but gulps, terrified of the visual representation of what happens when he is not at home to put them both in their place. 

Minhyuk peers at him. Granted, they both freeze. “She was being a little bitch,” they say in defence. Changkyun nods fervently, her hair spreading into a mess on the floor.

Hyungwon toes the back of his shoes and escapes to the kitchen, which isn’t a particularly helpful escape because they have an open kitchen and only a mere bar counter separating them from their respective occupied spaces. Pets fucking in the living room, owner gulping down water to calm the fuck down. 

It’s a good thing Hyungwon has leashes. 

Because there is something stunningly satisfying in the way Minhyuk whines on the floor in the middle of the bedroom, tied up to the railing of the bed and dripping between their legs like a desperate virgin, ears droopy and sad on top of their head. Changkyun’s own precious head is resting on Hyungwon’s knee where he sits on the edge of the bed, and if Changkyun behaves she will get a reward she’s been purring about the entire day. 

That’s until she starts gloating. She starts gloating, and that’s it, the kitty can say bye to sleeping on the bed. Hyungwon knows he shouldn’t put a leash on a kitty, but if he doesn’t then his threats kind of don’t mean a thing. Somewhere in his ideal world, he has absolute control and authority over whatever he deems his. In the reality he’s found himself in, he doesn’t even have control over his life. 

Maybe that’s because there is something tragically tempting about the reward _he_ gets when at last his wild little boys calm down and let him take whatever he wants from them. 

Such as when Changkyun sits nice and snug on his dick and releases hoarse little moans that are supposed to be purrs but aren’t really because Hyungwon can’t care less, and when Minhyuk sits on his face and whines and whines and whines endlessly, like a dumb little pup, as Hyungwon toys with their clit with the tip of his tongue or licks between their folds with embarrassing slurping sounds because, god, they are so wet, and all for him. 

Changkyun’s leaks onto his stomach, beads of precum dripping down and pooling on the spot above Hyungwon’s navel, and if his hands weren’t so busy kneading Minhyuk’s ass then he would jerk his kitty off, but instead the poor kitty has to do all the work himself. 

He bounces and gets himself off as he watches and listens to Hyungwon eating his puppy out, and then it’s Hyungwon whining right against Minhyuk’s cunt, and then it’s Changkyun clenching right around his dick and Minhyuk tightening right around his tongue, and there is perhaps too much squelching everywhere on his body, and he wonders if Changkyun and Minhyuk find aliens attractive. 

Not that he is one, of course, but he wonders if there’s something about him that makes his boys think he is. 

Maybe because there is something ludicrously lovable in the way Minhyuk gets horny even when they’re simply working. 

Hyungwon’s on his laptop at the head of the table, typing away, Minhyuk on papers by his left side, sketching before turning messy lines and strokes into digital masterpieces. They draw lady-knights with big boobs and wizards with huge thighs, people in the development ask them, diversity? And they say, big boobs, huge thighs, massive intellect, and then they take their characters and make them part of the game anyway. 

So Minhyuk sketches them huge thighs and huge pecs and huge biceps and square chins with dips in the middle, and their own tiny thighs squeeze together and flex under the sweatpants, and they inconspicuously pull them up and try to find some friction in the vain fabric, and Hyungwon pretends he doesn’t notice. Minhyuk’s hips curve a little upwards, and Hyungwon is suddenly inspired to finish this new article on NASA conspiracies he’s been working on all morning. 

And when there are Minhyuk’s fingers around the wrist of his left hand, he keeps on typing with his right, opening and closing tabs, googling things, eyes unchangeably on the screen. Material of the sweatpants under his fingertips, Minhyuk’s own fingers lying flat on the back of his hand and guiding, right over the clothes, where all Hyungwon can feel is little bumps of their outer lips. 

Minhyuk adjusts the pressure to their liking, push Hyungwon’s middle finger a little harder, or raise their hips into his hand, or lightly rub just a little all over the place, whatever seems better to do over the clothes. Hyungwon sips some coffee. Minhyuk settles on pressing down right in the middle, having full control of Hyungwon’s hand, and they rub and rub, little trembling movement, just keeping his fingertips stable on one spot. 

Their breathing gets a little louder, and from what Hyungwon can feel with his palm, their stomach tenses, and they lightly-lightly move their hips into the touch, and then it’s frantic and angry, probably hellishly unsatisfying, or maybe too much, and Minhyuk releases a hitching noise between their teeth. 

It can be because it’s too much, or it can be because they cum, in the end of the day sweatpants aren’t jeans, and Minhyuk is horny beyond belief when Hyungwon ties his hair back. They exhale, hum silently, but don’t let go of his hand, instead lead it towards the loose waistband and sneak the tips of his fingers underneath, helping with the second hand to pull back the band of the underwear. 

Hyungwon’s fingers slide down, blindly, of course – the research on black holes just got extremely fascinating, and then he almost curses himself because the wet, creamy (creamy?) heat he slips his fingers into is the best black hole he ever read about, not that humanity has found any actual black holes yet – on that thought, maybe comparing Minhyuk’s pussy to a galaxy seems like a better idea. 

They are wet, so wet even without much stimulation, and he can dip his fingers in just a little further, as much as the distance and uncomfortable stretch allow, and he purposefully gathers a little more slimy fluid just to hear it squelch softly. 

When he pulls his hand back out, Minhyuk jerks a little, sensitive, and once his hand leaves the obscure guard of clothes, he looks down, his two fingers covered in slick to the second phalange. They glisten in the daylight seeping through the windows.

Methodically and methodologically he slowly brings his hand to his mouth, eyes sternly set in contact with Minhyuk’s. He wraps his lips around the digits, tastes Minhyuk on his tongue and all over his mouth when he sucks his fingers in. His lips bulge, his cheeks sink in. Truthfully, he should look ridiculous, so thick the lips and so thin the bones of his fingers, and yet Minhyuk gulps. They look a little pitiful. Bothered by Hyungwon’s seducing exhibits. Maybe a bit ashamed, worried too. There is always a possibility Hyungwon won’t call them a good boy after they used him like a lifeless dog toy.

So Hyungwon drags his fingers out of his mouth, wipes them on his trousers and continues working, not inclined to clean the hazy worry in Minhyuk’s little noggin. They worry that the resident house cat will get grumpy and gross like he always does when they don’t share Hyungwon with him, and Hyungwon lets them worry.

Because there is something enticingly exciting in the way the resident pets can’t seem to split him between the two of them.

The animalistic claiming, marking of the territory was never supposed to leave the walls of the bedroom (or just sex, for lack of a better word), but their little ways, their kinks, their headspaces, weaved themselves into their daily life, painted Hyungwon’s ordinary living space with invisible traces of love, filled it with inaudible barks and meows, slipped right through his fingers under the scrutiny of his friends, and now it’s part of their lives too. 

And it’s not something Hyungwon can deny or cast aside, not when Kihyun comes over to drop off some work material and food, and Hyungwon, still dazed and confused from sleep that drooled into the afternoon, settles into the bar stool and rubs his face, and Kihyun by other side of the counter gives him a look, a seriously inquiring, investigating look; inquiring because he knows, investigating because, are you even aware of what’s going on at home?

“What?” Hyungwon rasps out when he catches Kihyun staring. 

“What,” Kihyun says, half-demanding, half-defensive. 

“What?” Hyungwon asks with more force.

Kihyun quirks his eyebrows at him, a guy that says ‘dude’ instead of calling his friends by name. Hyungwon touches his neck, registers a mild sting, rolls his eyes, goes back to his bowl of yogurt.

“Who attacked which side?” Kihyun asks with thick amusement. “Minhyuk left, Changkyun right?”

Hyungwon shakes his head around the spoonful. “No, this is all Minhyuk,” Hyungwon swallows, and Kihyun’s over-the-top surprised eyebrow raise asks for another eye roll. “Changkyun is this,” Hyungwon says and pulls down the collar of his shirt. Scratches hurt more. If Changkyun completely disregards the concept of nail trimming, which he does every once in a while, they bleed.

Not that Hyungwon ever negotiated against that. He just kind of rolls with it. Coats it with justification of his power stance, yeah, I let them. Makes me feel important. Don’t see the issue. 

And the issue is usually the endless tubes of foundation he wastes on covering the hickeys when he does deign to go to work, and it’s not like he doesn’t like going to work, it’s just that he tries to schedule his days so that he only goes to work when the boys aren’t around, otherwise, how boring is his life, really?

This is an incredibly sad realisation, isn’t it, he thinks to himself.

What was life before the excruciatingly endearing way Changkyun jumps out of the bedroom as soon as she hears Hyungwon come in, aggressive excitement radiating off her body as if she is the star herself. 

“Look what I found!” she exclaims furiously. Hyungwon leaves his bag and shoes in the hallway and crosses the living room with a growing smile on his face. There’s a black collar around her neck like there always is, and below is a lacy top and a tight, maybe a little too disgustingly tight, swampy green leather pen skirt, embracing her hips just right, just so good, just perfect.

Changkyun’s legs are spaced widely in an awkward sort of pose, knees sticking out in an endearing manner, lacy thigh highs stretching. Really, what _was_ life before them all?

“It looks good on you,” Hyungwon says, standing in front of Changkyun. 

“It’s Minhyuk’s, actually, but they said I can use it.” Her eyes are brimmed with dark sparkly eyeshadow, eyebrows filled in, lip tint bright and cherry. She must’ve spent a lot of time on all that, her hair is styled up in swirly pompadour, femme fatale extraordinaire. Gorgeous, in Hyungwon’s humble opinion. 

Hyungwon smiles down. “I like the lip tint,” he says. He puts a hand on her chin, she raises her head up and up, suddenly so short and petite and appetising like Hyungwon could swallow her in one bite, like a boneless chicken wing. 

“It’s also Minhyuk’s.” There is flaming, cheeto-hot horny in Changkyun’s eyes. Hyungwon can tell she’s biting the inside of her lips. She moves up closer, presses herself against him, against his thick coat layer, and why the fuck is he still wearing a coat inside? That makes the smooth movement of putting his hand on her ass so much less smooth.

But, god, doesn’t it feel so good. So plump and round, curving just right into his palm, the leather material so nice against his skin and soft enough to allow him to knead her ass cheek a little. Changkyun grins. It looks attractive on her, the grin.

“How does it feel?”

Hyungwon puts his second hand on the other half, massages some more. “Really good,” he says, “fits you just right.”

Changkyun reaches into the kiss, but Hyungwon would feel bad if any of that tint smudges, so he curls down to kiss her neck, above the collar, beneath the collar, right where her pretty curvy clavicle peaks above the top. 

I want you, Changkyun says, I want you, fuck me, she hums, want you so bad, so wet for you. Deep voice resonates right into Hyungwon’s ear, pretty fingers with red painted nails dig into his hair, brushing back, scraping his neck, reaching underneath his shirt collar. 

“No,” Hyungwon says in her skin.

“What?”

“No,” he repeats. 

Her eyes flash with disappointment, fury, because what is Changkyun if not cold disappointment and hot fury. “Come on, Hyungwon, I’m fucking,” she stands on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear, “leaking in my panties.”

“Minhyuk will be upset when they find out you’ve been a needy little kitten again,” Hyungwon explains calmly.

Then Changkyun jumps up, holds onto his shoulders and wraps her legs around his waist, and what is Hyungwon if not absolute readiness to be caught off guard by everything she does. He stumbles backwards but catches her anyway.

And then they kiss, because Changkyun likes getting her makeup messy, her skirt rides up, and Hyungwon’s hands are on her skin, he feels tight lace of panties digging into the flesh, and he squeezes and squishes as he tries to carry them both to the bedroom.

Sure, he is supposed to be sexy, or whatever. But Changkyun is all soft muscles, firm thighs and a hellishly thick butt for someone so otherwise petite, and Hyungwon dies out pretty quickly. He will put her on the vanity table, he decides, on the pretty white antique vanity table with a mirror and conveniently lots of space for the kitty to lie down on, which is now inconveniently hidden under a pile of makeup.

So Hyungwon instead puts Changkyun down on her feet and approaches the table, starts carefully sorting all the makeup to the sides, little eyeshadow palettes and tubes with liner and lipsticks and brushes, both Changkyun’s and Minhyuk’s stuff mixed up in one vanity bundle. Hyungwon gently moves it all away from the centre so Changkyun can lie down. 

She stares at him. “You know, you could just, like, angrily swipe it off the table onto the floor.”

Hyungwon flattens his lips in a smile. “I wouldn’t want to break any of your products.” Then he embraces her again and blindly leads her to the table, her hips bump into it, she jumps up and sits like a good pretty kitty, lies down, her head almost hitting the mirror. Changkyun’s legs spread open, the skirt rides up again, the sliver of skin that’s above the thigh highs seems like the most delicious, creamy panna cotta Hyungwon has ever seen served on the plate. Tight band of the stockings squeezes little pudges of soft flesh, which folds over the top.

Hyungwon sits down on the chair between Changkyun’s legs; it seems like an appropriate position; bless his height; he is so tall he still floats over Changkyun’s body on the table; the perks of being a tree, isn’t it.

The other perks include big hands that he uses to stroke her thighs, gently, barely palpably trace the lace of the panties, so small and tight he can see her cock going from stiff to full-on hard to leaking. Changkyun stares at him. He leans down and leaves a slow, long kiss on the peeking tip.

If Changkyun is bothered and deadly horny and about to scratch the skin off his face, she doesn’t say, only exhales and sways her hips into the touch of his mouth. Hyungwon pulls back the band, slides the panties off her butt and thighs, slides it down her legs and leaves it hanging around the right ankle. Then he straightens, and that’s about it.

“I did say no, though, didn’t I?” Hyungwon mutters. The power with which Changkyun jerks upwards to give him a killing glare scares him a little.

“What? No, fuck me?” she means to make it sound like order because she is a needy brat but it comes out more like an insecure, angry question. 

Hyungwon lightly shakes his head with a small pout. “No.”

But then, of course, Changkyun’s face changes, and she plays innocent, starts pleading. “Please? I’ll be a good girl,” she lets out a dainty exhale, inhumanly fragile for someone with so much gruff. “I’m so wet for you, can’t you see it?”

The problem is that Hyungwon does see it, and he feels bad if he leaves her hanging, cue sad face emoji. But she promises to be a good girl, and it doesn’t matter that Changkyun never keeps her promises, and it’s not like Hyungwon isn’t salivating at the thought of finally having a dick in his mouth after such a long day, but he just feels so gross after work, and he is still wearing a coat, for some reason––oh, fine. Whatever.

He stands up, leans over her. “Then I’m gonna go take a shower, alright, and you be a good kitten, stay here in this exact position and wait for me.”

Changkyun has the urge to quirk her eyebrow, Hyungwon can see it, but resorts to nodding instead and curling a little smile in the corners of her cherry mouth, forming little dimplets. “Alright.”

Hyungwon pecks her lips. “Don’t move, I will be able to tell if you do.” He steps away, gives Changkyun a lookover (legs spread, cock pulsating, panties around the ankle, collar tight around the blushing skin, hair just a little bit messed up from lying down). (Perfect little creature). (That is so hard to walk away from). “And do keep it wet, alright?”

Changkyun nods. That’s the only thing she’s able to do out of all the orders.

And Hyungwon should probably learn how to make himself a little more authoritative, like how good owners are, but even if he is so far in his headspace that the air trembles when he walks, what’s the use if you’re living with absolute, horrible brats? Oh, you should train them better, uhm, have you actually seen them? Whoever told catboys they are not real cats has clearly never had one climb the top of a kitchen cupboard and purposefully push packs of cereals onto the floor. With their butt, he would like to point out. 

Where did all the good dogboys go? Why does mine think they’re a wolf and believe in achieving universal power by biting crotches?

Where _have_ all the good boys gone? Well, Hyungwon stopped questioning long ago (this statement in a lie).

At the end of the day, there is something pricelessly precious in the rare moments Minhyuk and Changkyun do let him tame them.

When they’re leashed to each side of the bed, lying on their backs, wrists tied together on their chests, Minhyuk’s with a rope, Changkyun’s with a ribbon. Both have been bad – horrible, absolutely horrible boys. Hyungwon’s body hurts as if he’s been on a rodeo, stomped by a herd of horses and bucked off the bull ten thousand times in a row. If a vampire were to attack him and drink his blood, they would go home hungry – there’s none let in Hyungwon. No blood. Only bruises. 

Because some misbehaving pets don’t know how to control their biting habits.

Minhyuk’s ball gag is red and has a pretty rose design on the tip; Changkyun’s is purple and heart-shaped, small enough to fit into his small mouth. Even the ball gags, Hyungwon bought everything exactly how they like down to the ball gags, and they still want to make his life a living hell. And all for what? Well, probably for this.

Couldn’t share their owner, you see. Declared each other their greatest nemesis and went around claiming everything as their territory, by that, of course, Hyungwon means himself, not the apartment, though there was a funny smell in the kitchen earlier. Anyways, bad boys get what they deserve. 

He asked earlier who would get which hand – Minhyuk lost in the begging competition because they barked too much and too loud, scaring the little kitty (who pretended to be scared) and Hyungwon with him, so Minhyuk gets the left hand, and Changkyun, the good little boy (no), gets the right. He thinks of this as a punishment for the dogboy, but, really, Hyungwon sets himself up, he always sets himself up, thinks he is so sneaky in everything he does but he will probably end up developing ambidexterity with this endless fingering. 

Because, you know. Why not. 

“Kitty, you promise to be friends with puppy again?” Hyungwon asks. Changkyun nods a few times, with his eyelids too for good measure.

“Puppy, and you promise to be friends with kitty too?” Minhyuk nods as well, quickly-quickly, eyes widening to really let Hyungwon know that they promise. Hyungwon doesn’t believe them but there’s no use to back off now, he’s got two little butts waiting to be (gently) ruined. 

Hyungwon coats both his hands in lube, generous, gratuitous, because every little squelch makes him twitch in his boxers. Unclench, he wants to tell himself. Metaphorically, of course. 

“And I want you to stay quiet, understand?” he says softly, rubbing the liquid between his fingers. “If I hear even the slightest noise, you will be punished.” He graces each of the boys with a stern look, dragging a few desperate terrified nods out of them, their furry ears rubbing over the pillows. Their eyes are glistening in the dark of the bedroom, only the faintest of light tracing their anxious existence. 

And then it’s everything Hyungwon enjoys and more, both hands stretching the two delicate holes, always perfect and snug to fit either a tail or Hyungwon, and he doesn’t even need to look at what he’s doing, his gaze travels between the two sets of tied up hands, remote controls for the vibrators hidden between their palms. A small eggy vibrator is lying nice and comfy on Minhyuk’s clit, another one is snug in the middle line of Changkyun’s tummy, pressing to the tip of his cock. They’re set to the minimum speed so Hyungwon can spend as much time as he wants on whatever he wants.

He fingers them both with two fingers, that’s a stupid tautology, by the way, but it’s pretty cool having them synchronised. Minhyuk will probably cum first, every muscle in their body is in the eternal state of tense and their cunt is in the endless stream of fluid, and also there are tears in their eyes. Minhyuk is a crybaby, doesn’t know how to exist without pouting (or shouting) their way through (or biting), (or arguing), and the loud way they sniff can only indicate they’re close-close-close and doing their best-best-best to hold back any noise. For once, a good boy.

Drool is escaping through the corners of Changkyun’s mouth. He is pretending pleasure isn’t real. He is pretending it’s not his precum that gathers into a puddle on his stomach, not his toes that keep wiggling when Hyungwon presses against his prostate and then pulls back and forth so _hard_ it squelches. He did get the right hand, so, suck it up, kitty. 

Minhyuk trembles, Hyungwon speeds up. His boxers are kind of super sticky and gross but he, not unlike Changkyun, though for totally different reasons, just pretends it’s all part of the great design, that an aching dick is just a simulation and he himself is a robot, a sex robot specifically made for doing whatever the fuck he is doing now. Minhyuk’s head flops to the side, huge puppy eyes filled with tears to the brim, some sliding down their cheeks and temples, so freakishly sad and pleading and hurt, like Hyungwon is a monster depriving his pet of the greatest joy of a bark (a moan). 

Instead, he stares at them, trying to keep his face as stone cold as possible, mentally telling his puppy off, no, bad dog, bad dog, so bad, only woof into my face, I dare you, and Minhyuk doesn’t dare, terrified to loss of orgasm to make a sound. They grimace hard and shiver, knees slapping together, mouth ugly and quivering around the ball gag, and then Hyungwon stops his left hand.

“Come on, kitty, if you want to be a good friend, you should cum too,” Hyungwon murmurs, speeding up his right hand, pounding right against Changkyun’s spot, pounding so hard the kitty does a full body flinch. His cock twitches pitifully, his balls do too, his entire face crinkles with exertion of forcing the orgasm out of himself. 

They both clench, oh, so in tune, and Hyungwon isn’t a perfectionist but that’s a sight to see, feel and experience. With the way Minhyuk’s spine arches Hyungwon knows they’re done for, silent sobs hit against the ball gag and disappear in their throat, and then there is cum on Changkyun’s tummy, and his fingers – little bean toes, in Hyungwon’s honest opinion – stretch and clench around nothing. Both pets continue to writhe pitifully. 

Hyungwon removes his fingers. “Turn them off.”

That’s probably the only command they’ll ever perceive with some clarity and absolute obedience. Barely scrambling the remotes between their fingers, they turn the vibrators off and immediately puff out. Trembling. Panting. Still in the peak of blissful high, or should Hyungwon say, blasphemous. Minhyuk creams, the blotchy-streaky mess Changkyun made on his stomach all make Hyungwon’s mouth dry. 

But, alas, today is not the day.

He awkwardly looks over his slimy hands, now useless and just flopping in the air without much purpose. He wipes them off on the towel he left on the edge of the bed.

Minhyuk and Changkyun are still coming down, breathing loudly but less harsh. Hyungwon deems it less cruel to remove their ball gags first, and then untie their hands, and then take the vibrators and think for a very long time about what to do with them before just leaving them in the towel. The boys’ mouths are spit-slick, red and slack after everything they’ve gone through, Minhyuk starts infantly chewing on their bottom lip, Changkyun makes sucking noises. 

Hyungwon, still as awkwardly, holds his hands in front of him and looks between his two pets. “Puppy, you eat kitty’s jizz, I’m gonna go wash my hands. And when I come back, I want both of you well-behaved and pretty, okay?”

They both nod, now a little more cheerfully than before. Minhyuk gathers their limbs to sit up and clean their ‘newfound’ friend. This found friend is new every goddamn week. 

Hyungwon goes to wash his hands. What he expects to see when he comes back is kitty and puppy sitting prettily on the bed like the two good boys they are. What Hyungwon finds instead is Changkyun hissing from his place on the right side of the bed and Minhyuk sitting in a defensive position on their side, throwing deadly stares in Changkyun’s direction. Good thing they’re still leashed, or whatever. 

Hyungwon sighs with the inability to do anything else. “I left for one minute.”

“They called me a bitch again!” Changkyun complains, whines silly in his low voice and eyes so offended it’s like Minhyuk chomped on his favourite sneakers, or something.

“He pulled on my collar first!” Minhyuk whines next, offence huger than their widened eyes. 

Hyungwon stares into the distance like in _The Office_. Why does he even try. 

Probably because there’s something so tremendously tender in the way they huddle on the couch at night, when Hyungwon can’t see past his 8-bit screen and all he knows is the taste of coffee on his tongue and the clacking of keyboard under his fingers, so fast it’s as if he was born typing words. 

Minhyuk’s head by his thigh, Changkyun swirled into a little croissant by his other side, they’re all dressed in pyjamas and distracting themselves from sleep by scrolling through the phones.

Changkyun sighs and flops their head back against the headrest, probably looking at the screen of Hyungwon’s laptop. 

“You know, you should really write the plot for the game we’re developing,” they say. 

Hyungwon exhales with gentle incredulity. Changkyun programs and Minhyuk designs, what do they need him for?

“My job is to gather information and shape it into words that make sense, I’m not in any way qualified to write ideas of my own,” Hyungwon says.

“Well, we can’t even do that, so we need you to interpret, you know,” Changkyun argues.

Hyungwon releases a silent laugh and continues typing.

“Okay, translate what I say, woof-woof-woof, what’d I say?” Minhyuk asks. 

“You fucking brainless worm, that’s what you said,” Hyungwon replies without missing a beat. 

“See,” Changkyun presses. “All you need to do is translate whatever the vague,” they flail their hands around a little, “you know.”

Rolling his eyes heartily and with a smile, Hyungwon just keeps on typing. Minhyuk rises on their elbows, stares at Hyungwon for a while.

Then there is a light touch on his nose. “Boop,” Minhyuk says. 

Changkyun releases that adorable melodic laugh that sounds like they’re a teen on the verge of a voice crack. Their face lights up with a toothy smile. They touch the tip of Hyungwon’s nose too. “Boop,” they giggle out. 

Hyungwon pretends this situation isn’t real, though he can’t hide a light-heartedly annoyed smile that forces his lips into his cheeks. 

“Boop,” Minhyuk says and boops him again, giggles and tumbles over on the couch. 

“Boop-boop,” Changkyun taps his nose twice and then bends over with the cackles that escape when they see his nostrils inflate with another tempestuous exhale. 

“Alright, boys, that’s enough,” he says softly, despite everything. 

“Nya, you’re so cute,” Minhyuk half-squeals, half-yawns, wraps their arms around Hyungwon’s leg and hugs tight. Yes, they’re the dog who says ‘nya’. 

Changkyun shifts to face Hyungwon and shoves their feet under his other leg – for warmth. Their nail pokes his cheek, squish, squish, et cetera, et cetera, giggling in the same adolescent way at the crescent that forms on his doughy skin.

What Hyungwon does? Continues typing. Coping mechanism, you see. 

For what?

To round it up to ten, for something lovingly loyal in the way Minhyuk and Changkyun unite to make his life a living hell. He did say lovingly, so it’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! for one kudo and feedback a brat gets what the brat wants pleading eyes emoji 
> 
> im on twt @chaeleggiewon


End file.
